Omoide no Hako
by Himawari Azuka
Summary: jatuh cinta, persahabatan, pengkhianatan, serta perpisahan. Rasa itulah yang pernah terselip di kehidupan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sewindu lalu. Semua tidak ia sesali kini, dan semua itu telah dibungkusnya rapi dalam sebuah kotak kenangan di hatinya/AU/OOC/ Oneshoot/ Sakura-cent/ #EXPEFEEFIC/ Wanna RnR?


Kala ketika kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, awalnya tentu sangat indah. Namun bila cinta itu berakhir di tengah jalan dan tak lagi berpihak padamu, serta berlanjut melihatnya bersama dengan yang lain, tentu kau patah hati dan bersedih kan? Tetapi bersyukurlah, karena setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat cinta itu bahagia meskipun bukan bersamamu.

Namaku Sakura. Ini kisah lamaku, mungkin sudah hampir sewindu berlalu. Ini tentang seseorang, seseorang yang penting dan berharga bagiku _dulu_.

Ia bernama, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**a Story **

**Omoide no Hako b****y Himawari no AzukaYuri**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Main Pair: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, _Rush Sentences_, _English,_ _based of author exp_, _not bashing chara_, sakura-cent/Sakura POV, _not a happy story_, _typos/misstypos_, kata yang membingungkan dan kecerobohan author lainnya.**

**Dedicated for _FullFill Feel Fic Forums: Experience Feels Fic Challenge_ **

**and the first 'monkey love'**

* * *

_Don'tLikeDon'tRead!_

_ENJOY READING!_

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertamaku sekolah di SMP Konoha, tepatnya pada saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ketika itu, ia berbaris tepat di sebelahku—yang berarti ia juga sekelas denganku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung merasa tertarik padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tampan, sangat malah. Dengan rambut _blonde _yang sedikit acak-acakan itu, yang semakin membuatnya tampak keren. Ditambah, ia mirip sekali dengan salah satu aktor favoritku. Bagaimana bisa kupalingkan wajahku darinya?

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

Aku yang sedang mamainkan atribut pakaian sekolahku lantas terkesiap mendengar suara dari sebelahku. Sedikit mengerling padanya, karena bisa saja itu bukan pertanyaan untukku kan? Kalau dengan percaya diri ku sebutkan namaku dan ternyata bukan aku yang ditanya olehnya, mau ditaruh ke mana wajahku ini? Dan untungnya, aku tidak sepercaya diri begitu.

Nyatanya, ia juga sedang menoleh menatapku, menunggu jawabanku. Mataku otomatis mencari direksi lain selain menatap matanya. Aish, dia tampan sekali!

"Haruno Sakura." entah kerasukan apa aku ini, bersamaan dengan jawabanku itu, tanganku seenaknya saja menggantung di hadapannya, menunggu untuk ditautkan, serta senyumku yang sendirinya telah mengembang entah sejak kapan. Yang lebih membuatku semakin senang, ia pun membalas menautkan genggamannya padaku, lantas menyebutkan namanya dengan lugas dan tersirat keramahan. Ia seorang yang percaya diri dan ceria, kupikir.

"Ini Inuzuka Kiba, kawanku sejak SD." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Mengenalkanku pada temannya juga. Acara salamanpun kembali terulang, dan saling menyebutkan nama. Aku cukup senang, di hari pertamaku sekolah, ada juga yang langsung menanyakan namaku dan mengajakku untuk berteman, walau di akhir tampaknya hal itu mempunyai maksud tersendiri.

Bukan hanya mereka saja, aku pun mendapatkan teman gadis yang baik padaku. Bersama Ino, Matsuri, Tenten dan Temari, kami membentuk kelompok kecil dengan nama yang cukup imut. Kalau kuingat kini, nama itu sangat konyol dan terlalu berlebihan. Yah, namanya juga Anak Baru Gede.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, selayaknya teman sekelas, mengobrol bersama,mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama, dan kegiatan belajar mengajar lainnya seperti biasa. Namun, perasaan sukaku pada Naruto semakin bertambah, meskipun acap kali ia dan Kiba mengusiliku dan mengejekku hingga aku begitu kesal.

_Tuk_

Sesuatu yang ringan namun terasa jelas menimpuk kepalaku ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. Lantas kuberikan tatapan sinisku pada mereka berdua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba? Kukembalikan gulungan kertas itu pada mereka dengan perasaan kesal yang dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh mereka. Hal itu semakin membuatku geram, apalagi melihat mereka tertawa dengan senangnya. Astaga, apa enaknya sih mengerjai orang? Tapi aku kembali dibungkam dan kesalku hilang begitu saja kala aku melihat Naruto tertawa dengan renyahnya. Tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat dan senang. Malaikat penenang jiwaku, eh? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak terima dikerjai begitu dengan mudah. Dengan perasaan kembali kesal ku alihkan perhatianku dari mereka menuju teman sebelahku, Karin.

"Mau bertukar tempat kursi tidak? Boleh ya? _Please_," pintaku padanya, dengan sedikit rayuan, dan tambahan sedikit mengenai alasanku untuk bertukar kursi dengannya. Syukurlah Karin mau menukarkan posisi kursinya denganku. Sehingga kuharap si duo tak lagi bisa mengerjaiku dengan gulungan kertas sialan itu.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu berlalu,dan tiba saatnya untuk _girls talk time_. Ini pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya, untuk membicarakan masalah Naruto pada sahabatku. Awalnya kami berkumpul di rumah luas milik Matsuri untuk sekedar bermain. Tapi, yah begitulah perempuan, sebegini animonya mereka jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Tak ada artinya berkumpul sesama perempuan tanpa membicarakan tentang cinta.

Semua melingkar atas suruhan Ino, gadis cantik putih semampai bak seorang model. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah pembentuk _gank_ ini. Ditambah dengan sifat kepemimpinan dan kedewasaan yang dimilikinya. Tanpa disadari, semua tindakan kami didasarkan atas saran dan suruhannya, lagipula ia juga pantas menjadi _leader_ di antara kami. Dan ia juga satu-satunya sahabatku sejak SD. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga sangat baik dan seringkali mentraktirku di kala aku lupa membawa uang jajanku dulu.

Diawali dengan Temari yang ternyata belum menemukan seseorang yang spesial dan menarik hatinya. Kemudian lanjut ke Matsuri—berarti aku mendapat giliran terakhir, yang mengatakan ia tertarik dengan pemuda dingin berambut merah darah di kelas sebelah. Tenten mengatakan hal serupa dengan Temari, meskipun akhir-akhir ini ia sering memperhatikan kakak kelas bernama Neiji saat bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Dan kemudian lanjut ke Ino. Ia yang paling banyak bercerita, bahkan tidak hanya satu pemuda saja yang ia gebetkan. Hingga ia menyebutkan satu nama di antara dua gebetannya di sekolah, di mana untuk pertama kalinya bagiku ketika nama itu disebutkan, bagai banyak panah menusuk ke dalam dadaku hingga meninggalkan lubang yang menganga besar.

Ya, nama yang sahabatku sebutkan sedang ia gebetkan, nama yang sama dengan seseorang yang kusukai.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Hilang sudah ketertarikanku dalam pembicaraan itu, ingin rasanya aku pulang saja izin karena urusan mendadak ataupun hilang dari tempat ini secepatnya. Hatiku bergemuruh sedih, rasanya mataku memanas. Tentu saja ini merupakan dilema besar bagiku. Sahabat terbaikku menyukai seseorang yang sama denganku.

"Hei,sekarang giliranmu Sakura."

Di saat pikiranku kalut berawan dan tak mengikuti pembicaraan lagi, Ino berkata begitu padaku. Yaa akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bertanya balik padanya. Sementara Ino mengomeliku karena melamun di tengah obrolan. Senyum permintaan maafku kukeluarkan sebagai dalih untuk menutupi keresahanku. Tak kusangka akibat aku melamun, mereka jadi mendesakku untuk bercerita.

"Lihat, wajahmu menampakkan raut gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta," komentar Tenten padaku.

"Ya, aku memang menyukai seseorang di kelas kita." Akhirnya, entah apa yang mendorongku mengatakannya. Dan sebagai akibatnya, kembali aku dicecar pertanyaan oleh teman-teman siapa orang yang kusukai itu.

Sudah terlanjur kukatakan kalimat laknat itu. Memang, sepertinya aku merasa cemburu karena teman-temanku membicarakan Naruto dominan untuk Ino saja. Apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya?

Dengan gugup dan perasaan tidak nyaman—terutama terhadap Ino,akhirnya kukatakan padanya bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang Ino sukai, Naruto.

"T-Tapi tenang saja, hanya sekedar kagum kok, sungguh!" bohongku pada teman-teman. Tapi kuakui aku memang tak pandai bersandiwara, apalagi dengan Ino. Yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah sekaligus lega, ketika Ino tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai kakak kelas—Shikamaru, dibanding dengan Naruto. Apalagi, ia langsung menanyakan padaku apakah aku ingin dijodohkan atau lebih tempatnya dicomblangkan dengan Naruto atau tidak.

Yang awalnya aku merasa tidak bersemangat mengikuti pembicaraan, malah kemudian berbalik begitu tertarik, bagaimana aku tidak senang mendapat keterangan seperti itu dari Ino? Tentu saja, untuk masalah comblang, itu tawaran yang bagus, kesempatan mulai terbuka padaku, namun akhirnya kutolak dengan halus. Yah, aku masih tidak enak dengan situasiku sekarang. Lagipula, mungkin itu terlalu cepat.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, semua serasa berjalan normal. Tapi aku sedikit curiga plus cemburu, pasalnya Ino akhir-akhir ini jadi sering mengobrol dengan gerombolan kawan-kawan Naruto, yah terutama pada Naruto sendiri. Pernah suatu kesempatan aku bertanya pada Matsuri, namun ia hanya menjawab mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, karena memang saat itu Ino sudah mendapatkan Shikamaru menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, yang benar saja! Aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto,dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri tiap kali Ino dan dia diam-diam saling mengobrol.

Ah, lupakanlah. Mungkin mereka sama-sama saling menyukai. Aku tak perlu tahu lebih jauh, daripada nanti aku sakit hati lebih dalam. Apalagi ini juga salahku yang tidak ingin didekatkan pada Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Walaupun menyakitkan. Tapi, akh,tidak usah dipusingkan Sakura!

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, semua serba salah. Sudah waktunya istirahat, tapi aku tak selara makan dan malas untuk berjalan ke kantin. Apalagi, teman-temanku juga tidak ada, begitupun si usil duo Naruto dan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang membuatku jadi lapar. Itu adalah makanan yang ada di kotak _bentou_ milik Chouji. Makanan kesukaanku, _unagi _goreng! Bolehkah aku minta sedikit saja? Kulirik kembali Chouji yang sedang makan dengan pelan-pelan. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah ingin makan itu juga.

Mungkin aku sudah lupa diri, dan tidak lagi mempedulikan masalah harga diri. Kelas pun sepi mendukungku untuk melakukannya. Kudekati Chouji, lalu pura-pura memasang wajah terkejut melihat ada _unagi _goreng, segera kukeluarkan jurus untuk memintanya sedikit. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, ia mau memberikan beberapa potong. Dan rasanya, enak sekali! Kemampuan sandiwaraku berkembang juga, yeah.

"Ish, Sakura celamitan belut sama Chouji!" Suara mendadak itu lantas membuatku tersedak. Entah sejak kapan Naruto ada di sampingku dan mengejekku dengan suara dikeraskan seperti itu. Aduh, mana teman-temanku muncul di pintu lagi.

Naruto masih terus saja mengejekku dan menceritakannya pada teman-temanku, dan membuatku semakin malu. Aku membantah ejekan itu dan meminta tolong pada Chouji, tapi dia malah kalem saja dan melanjutkan makannya, ukh. Semakin kesal, langsung saja kusiapkan tinjuku dan kukejar dia. Namun sayang, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengejarnya, larinya cepat juga.

Aku hanya bisa merutuk diri, dan hanya bisa pasrah diberi julukan 'belut' oleh Naruto sepanjang hari. Si Kiba pun jadi ikut-ikutan mengejekku seperti itu. Parahnya, teman-temanku malah tertawa dan bukannya membantuku membungkam mereka. Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam?

.

.

Waktu bel pulang sudah lama berlalu. Semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yang terisisa di kelas hanya aku dan teman-teman se-_gank_ ku, dan juga Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Beralasan untuk menunggu Temari yang katanya ada urusan dan tasnya masih di kelas, Ino sukses menahanku lama di sini, termasuk untuk mendengarkan ejekan Naruto lagi padaku yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Entah kenapa mereka juga belum pulang, tak heran juga sih, cowok memang seperti itu, lebih memilih berkumpul dulu bersama teman-teman mereka dan pulang lebih lambat dari waktunya.

"Eh, Belut! Coba kejar kalau bisa!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah padaku dan kemudian berlari. Oh oke, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kukejar di dengan sekuat tenanga. "Berhenti, Naruto! Awas kau!"

Ada yang aneh. Di sisi lain, kenapa aku pun merasa ini sangat menyenangkan? Menyenangkan bisa bermain dengannya. Tapi kesal tingkat dewa karena dipanggil belut terus. Tidak tidak tidak, aku tak suka dipanggil belut!

Lama kami melakukan kegiatan kejar-kejaran hingga di koridor kelas. Bisa dibilang ini kurang kerjaan dan hanya membuang tenaga saja, tapi bagiku itu masih lebih baik daripada hanya diam menunggu Temari dengan bosan. Yang membuatku kesal setengah mati, tetap saja aku tak bisa menangkapnya. Padahal tadi sudah hampir kena, tapi saat ujung jariku menyentuh pundaknya, ia malah menambah kecepatannya dan semakin menjauh.

Aku berhenti mengejarnya saat kami masuk kembali ke kelas. Lelah, itu yang kurasakan. Plus muak. Ya, sangat memuakkan karena rasa kesal ini tidak terlampiaskan pada si dalang masalah.

"Kenapa, Belut? Capek ya?"

Kudiamkan ia dan memilih duduk bersender di dinding di bawah papan tulis. Nafasku ternengah, aku benar-benar lelah sampai tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Lelah fisik, pun juga lelah batin.

Ia mendekat padaku dan berhenti bersadar di meja guru sambil menyilangkan tangannya, mungkin ia juga capek. Dirinya dengan posisi begitu bisa dikatakan sangat keren, tapi kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Saat ini aku kesal padanya, aku tak mau pikiran _fangirling_ ku menyeruak masuk mengendalikan diriku.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun beraksi lagi sambil tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Kugigit bibirku keras. Kukepalkan tanganku erat. Astaga, aku benar-benar kesal dan jengkel sekali padanya. Ingin kulampiaskan kekesalan ini pada sesuatu. Tapi apa daya, aku sudah terlalu lelah. Ingin kubalas ejekannya dengan ejekan lain, tapi tak satupun kata yang cocok. Akhirnya aku hanya menyebutnya orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja!

Akhirnya aku benar-benar tak kuat mendengar itu lagi, ia pun masih saja mengejekku, tidak capek apa? Mulutnya itu terbuat dari mesin kali ya dengan baterai yang tahan lama sehingga bisa trus mengataiku begitu. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mataku terasa panas. Ini memalukan, sungguh. Kutekukkan kakiku dan kusembunyikan wajahku dibalik lenganku.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?"

Suara Ino terdengar seakan mendekatiku. Dalam posisiku sekarang, aku tak bisa melihat apapun, wajahku sudah basah karena air mataku,aku begitu malu untuk menampakkannya.

Kudengar Ino seperti berbisik-bisik pada seseorang. Pun terdengar pula siulan cowok dan ejekan yang ditujukan pada Naruto. Apa maksudnya itu? tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku, yang detik kemudian membuat jantungku berdentum lebih cepat, jangan-jangan mungkin saja Naruto… tidak, jangan percaya diri dulu, mungkin saja bukan ditujukan padaku. Ah aku lupa, aku seharusnya masih dalam _mode_ marah padanya.

Lima detik berjalan dan aku merasakan sesorang mendekat padaku, yang kemudian ia menampakkan suaranya meminta maaf karena telah mengerjaiku. Suaranya begitu dekat. Jantungku serasa berhenti sedetik, yang selanjutnya kembali berdentum berkali-kali lipat. Sepertinya kali ini aku luluh padanya.

"Tapi, jangan mengejekku belut lagi!" aku belum mengangkat wajahku, semoga saja suaraku ini bisa didengar olehnya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ia langsung menjawabnya dengan lugas untuk tidak akan mengejekku lagi.

Aku mengelap bekas air mataku dengan lengan baju jaketku. Setelah kurasa cukup, barulah kuangkat kepalaku, dan betapa terkejutnya diriku dengan apa yang kulihat kini.

Kelas jadi begitu ramai, semua melihat ke arahku, dari kawan Naruto sampai Ino dan kawan-kawanku pun juga. Bahkan Temari ikut tesenyum padaku, aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia sudah kembali ke kelas.

"Ayo tembak dia Naruto!" sebuah suara membuatku semakin mengerti situasi, semakin sukses pula membuat wajahku terasa panas, jangan-jangan sudah kaya kepiting rebus wajahku ini, duh malunya!

Gerakan kecil Naruto yang berdiri menarik atensiku dari sekitar. Kuadahkan kepalaku agar dapat menatapnya. Ia kemudian menghindar dari atensiku dan berdeham kecil.

"Sakura, aku suka sama kamu. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?" sedetik dua detik aku hanya melongo bagai orang bodoh. Sumpah demi apa? Mimpi kah aku? Ini mimpi, pasti mimpi!

"Ayo Terima Sakura!" ramai sorak yang lain menyuruhku untuk menerimanya, suara Ino lah yang paling kudengar. Tunggu dulu, berarti ini sungguhan? Astaga, benarkah? Jangan jangan dari awal semuanya merencanakan hal ini? Tapi, masa sih? Oke aku mulai ngelantur,Tapi aish, aku mengaku aku tak bisa deskripsikan lagi apa yang kurasakan kini selain satu kata, bahagia.

.

.

-Omoide no Hako-

.

.

Statusku kini adalah kekasih Naruto. Apakah aku senang? Sayangnya tidak. Tapi, aku berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih senang! Peristiwa penembakan kemarin adalah yang ter-membahagiakan! Oh, baiklah aku akan berhenti melebih-lebihkan sekarang. Intinya, aku seperti bermimpi, karena cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sayangnya, mungkin karena aku masih baru menginjak remaja, aku tidak terlalu mengerti sikap orang yang pacaran itu seperti apa. Aku pun tidak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Naruto. Di hari pertamaku menjadi kekasihnya, tidak banyak yang terjadi. Hanya saja, pada saat istirahat tiba-tiba ia datang bersama dengan Kiba dan mengajakku pergi ke Kantin. Mengapa ia mengajak Kiba? Mungkin ia malu jika sendiri untuk mendatangiku.

Sayangnya juga, aku adalah seorang yang jarang pergi ke kantin. Lagipula, aku sangat malu dan grogi untuk berjalan bersamanya. Antara perasaan ingin dan malu, akhirnya ragu-ragu aku menolaknya. Ia kembali mengatakan akan mentraktirku, yang bodohnya lagi aku bukannya menerimanya malah tambah grogi dan terus menolak. Tak menyerah, ia kembali menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sesuatu untukku di kantin. Kalau ini aku malah jadi tidak enak padanya, sehingga aku pun kembali menolaknya dengan halus.

Ah, sebenarnya apa sih yang aku mau? Mungkin ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

Sebulan berlalu begitu cepat. Status, hanyalah sebuah status belaka. Tidak ada sikap yang menandakan bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami berjalan sendiri-sendiri dan jarang sekali bersama kecuali di kelas saja. Sesekali ia kembali jahil padaku. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga bersama dengan Kiba pastinya. Entahlah, orang itu terus muncul di sekitarku dan Naruto.

Di bulan ketiga, hubungan kami mungkin lebih pada sebatas pertemanan, bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi statusnya tetap pacarku. Meskipun aku masih sangat menyukainya, tapi entahlah, aku seperti merasa puncak kebahagiaanku adalah menjadi pacarnya dan _the end_, selesai. Tidak ada kelanjutan atau tujuan apapun dan aku puas dengan hanya merubah statusku menjadi pacarnya, mungkin?

Yang membuatku menyesal, ketika Ino menanyakan kondisi hubunganku ini, dan aku terlanjur berkata jujur. Memang sih, bohongpun mungkin ia akan tahu juga. Dan yang sangat membuatku terkejut, ketika Ino menyarankan padaku untuk memutuskannya saja. Di awal aku ragu, apalagi aku masih sangat menyukainya—meski kukatakan pada Ino bahwa perasaanku sudah suka yang biasa saja— seakan-akan aku tak rela jika memutuskannya begitu saja. Tapi, berdalih banyak alasan rasionalisasi yang Ino berikan padaku, akhirnya membuatku yakin untuk memutuskannya, di hari itu juga. Dan Ino bersedia untuk menemaniku.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan perubahan situasi yang begitu cepat, seakan hal ini memang sudah direncankan, tapi kutepis prasangka buruk yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Ino langsung memanggil Kiba dan menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu Naruto bahwa di waktu istirahat kedua, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya di koridor depan kelas.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Ya, semua berlangsung cepat dan mudah. Aku, ditemani Ino menunggu Naruto di depan kelas. Tak lama, ia pun muncul dan menghampiriku hingga jarakku dengannya sekitar 2 meter,bersandar di dinding dengan sikap yang cukup tenang dan percaya diri, layaknya dirinya seperti biasa.

"Ada yang ingin Sakura katakan padamu, Naruto." Ino mengawali pembicaraan di antara kami, yang selanjutnya ia berbisik padaku untuk segera mengatakan kata-kata sesuai dengan yang sudah dilatihku darinya saat istirahat pertama tadi.

"Naruto, _anoo_, itu... aku… uhm…." Aduh, betapa sulitnya bagiku tuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah direncanakan dalam situasi begini. Sebersit rasa ketidakrelaaan ini kembali masuk padaku. Membuatku semakin ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Di lain sisi aku ingin cepat pergi dari situasi tidak mengenakan ini dan segera menyelesaikannya. Satu keyakinan kecil aku membuka mulutku, bersiap mengatakannya, tapi kembali, kututup kedua bibirku rapat-rapat. Ino pun tampaknya menunggu dan tidak memaksaku.

"Ino, tampaknya aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya, maaf." bisikku pelan pada Ino. Bel tanda masuk pelajaran terakhirpun berbunyi. Naruto yang masih menungguku tampaknya mulai gelisah. Ah, aku ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini! Aku mengerling pada Ino.

"Naruto, Sakura ingin putus denganmu, apa kau setuju?" Apa? Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan Ino! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Terlambat, sudah dikatakannya. Apa boleh buat. Naruto menatap lurus padaku, sementara aku mencari-cari direksi lain selain dirinya. Karena sudah terlanjur begini jadinya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan dengan yang Ino katakan barusan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." ia menjawabnya dengan kalem, tidak, itu malah terkesan terlalu santai. Jangan-jangan dia memang sudah lama ingin mengakhiri ini? Dan kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah karena egois sekarang?

"Aku duluan ya," ia izin padaku dan Ino. Aku tak membalasnya. Dalam hati, terbesit rasa tenang karena semua telah berakhir, namun entah kenapa aku pun merasa menyesal ketika melihat sosok punggungnya dari belakang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang terhadapku.

Ino merangkulku tiba-tiba, "Nah, mudah kan? Sekarang kau bebas Sakura, kau merasa tenang kan?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Antara ya dan tidak. Aku cuma bisa berpikir apakah hubunganku dengan Naruto akan sama seperti biasa, atau malah akan berubah. Memikirkan opsi terakhir, kembali, rasa sesal menyeruak masuk dalam hatiku. Tapi, kalau dipikirkan dengan jernih, sekarang tak perlu bimbang lagi, seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan untuk meyakinkanku berkali-kali,

'Mau bagaimana lagi', kan?

.

.

-Omoide no Hako-

.

.

Hari belum berganti, sudah saatnya untuk pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku selalu pulang bersama dengan Ino dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi sepertinya hari ini pun kami pulang terlambat. Matsuri mengajakku mengobrol di koridor, ia menanyakan keadaanku setelah putus dengan Naruto, tapi kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tak lama kemudian Kiba muncul dan ikut bergabung bersama kami.

"Kiba, kudengar kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata dari kelas D ya?" tanya Matsuri pada Kiba, sementara aku hanya menyimak. Aku kenal Hinata. Dia orang yang sangat pintar, perangainya pun sangat anggun, dan religius pula. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang. Apa aku izin pulang duluan saja ya?

"Ah, itu. Biasa saja sih." jawab Kiba menggaruk rambut cokelatnya. Malu, mungkin?

Pembicaraan selanjutnya tak kusimak dengan baik, kecuali satu yang kutangkap. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Ino baru seminggu yang lalu putus dengan Shikamaru. Kok sebelumnya aku tidak tahu hal itu ya?

"Aku mau mengambil tasku dulu di dalam ya," izinku pada mereka. Di detik itu juga Matsuri dan Kiba sama-sama mencegahku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nanti saja Sakura."

"Di sini saja dulu, Sakura."

Aku memasang wajah bingung pada mereka, lantas kutanyakan alasannya. Toh, aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku di dalam kelas, eh tunggu. Di dalam kelas?

Kuperhatikan kembali baik-baik sepanjang koridor. Sepi. Ke mana yang lain?

Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi aku berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu kelas— yang ku baru sadar, pintunya dalam keadaan tertutup. Kiba dan Matsuri ikut mengejarku.

Saat hampir tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu geser itu Matsuri langsung menarikku menjauh. Dari kaca pintu aku bisa melihat siluet beberapa orang di dalam. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Matsuri,katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Sakura, tapi kita untuk sementara tidak boleh masuk."

"Memangnya kenapa?" desakku pada Matsuri. Ia hanya diam mengerling pada Kiba. Kupandang Kiba dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Rupanya Kiba juga sama, hanya diam. Jadi di sini hanya aku sendiri yang tak tahu apa-apa. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk." Ujarku cepat, mengancam. Dan mereka berdua kembali menghalangiku dari pintu. Kudesak kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama, pada Matsuri terutama. Matsuri kemudian menarikku sedikit menjauh dari pintu kelas.

"Baiklah, akanku jawab. Tapi, tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu." Bisiknya pelan. Aku terpaksa mengangguk. Dan yang Matsuri katakan selanjutnya membuat badanku lemas seketika.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bisa membohongimu." tak ku hiraukan permintaan maaf itu. Pikiranku rasanya penuh dengan berbagai gambar terpisah yang terpaksa disambungkan, dan saat ini aku hampir tak mampu mencerna semuanya dengan benar.

Tepat saat itu pintu pun bergeser terbuka. Beberapa teman-teman sekelasku keluar dari sana satu persatu. Kulihat Tenten dan Temari lebih dulu dan menghampiri tempatku berdiri. Wajah mereka semua tampak riang. Habis pesta, eh?

"Hai," sapa Tenten pada kami. Yang bisa kukatakan dalam hati adalah, ia buruk dalam bersandiwara! Apa tidak ada kata sapaan lain yang meyakinkanku untuk berpikir semua TIDAK ADA APA-APA? Ah, aku lupa, aku juga harus berpura-pura tak tahu. Kuberikan senyuman manisku padanya.

"Aku mau ambil tas dulu ya di kelas."

Sampai di pintu, kulihat masih ada sedikit orang. Ada Naruto di sana. Juga Ino. Yang kusadari, Ino sempat melihatku dan kemudian langsung berpaling menghindar. Betapa sakitnya melihat sahabatku sendiri seperti itu? Semakin membuat luka hati ini terbuka lebar. Aku menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya masuk mendekati kursiku. Berdekatan dengan kursi Naruto. Bahkan ia pun sama, menghindariku juga. Mengethaui hal itu malah semakin membuatku kalut. Kudekati Ino perlahan.

"Ino. ayo kita pulang." susah payah ku keluarkan tawaran padanya, untuk sekedar menunjukkan bahwa aku masih 'tidak tahu apa-apa'.

"Maaf ya Sakura, duluan saja. Nanti kususul." Kutunjukkan raut wajah kecewaku dan mengangguk. Itu sungguhan, aku benar-benar kecewa padanya.

.

.

Aku lebih memilih ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum pulang, Matsuri dan yang lainnya sudah duluan. Di sana, aku mencoba memikirkannya perlahan-lahan. Semua kejadian hari ini serasa berhubungan. Dimulai dari Ino yang menyuruhku putus dengan Naruto, status Ino yang telah putus dengan Shikamaru seminggu lalu, dan terakhir, yang Matsuri katakan, terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, tdan terus berulang bagai kaset rusak.

_Naruto berniat menembak Ino setelah ia tahu Ino putus dengan kak Shikamaru._

Badanku jadi semakin lemas, aku bersender pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhku. Mereka membohongiku. Mereka benar-benar membohongiku! Kenapa Ino, sahabatku sendiri, melakukan hal ini padaku? Ia bahkan samasekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal, aku begitu mempercayainya.

Kepalaku rasanya pusing. Pandanganku mengabur, perlahan aku beringsut turun dari posisi awal yang berdiri. Kujambak pelan helai-helai rambut mahkota merah mudaku ini karena frustasi. Betapa bodohnya aku mengikuti aliran permainannya demi tujuan itu!

Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa selama ini, sejak awal, yang ia sukai adalah Ino dan aku yang dijadikan peralihan? Dan hebatnya lagi, ia menunggu aku yang memutuskannya agar ia tidak merasa bersalah padaku karena melukaiku, begitu? Mengingat Ino yang menyarankanku memutuskan Naruto, rasanya semakin terasa banyak tusukan tombak yang menghujam hatiku. Mereka melakukan ini agar aku tidak terluka, tapi akulah yang benar-benar terluka sekarang.

Semua terasa masuk akal. Jadi, mereka bekerjasama ya?

Tanpa kusadari pipiku telah begitu basah, segera kuhapus namun air mataku terus saja mengalir deras.

Aku tidak pernah tahu, apa semua spekulasiku benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Dan sayangnya, semua dari sekian banyak pertanyaanku itu tak pernah kudapatkan jawabannya hingga kini.

.

.

-Omoide no Hako-

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu, semenjak saat itu hubunganku dan Ino memburuk, aku keluar secara sepihak dari kelompoknya. Meskipun kadang aku menghubungi Matsuri. Untungnya juga aku pindah rumah, jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menunggunya pulang bersama.

_Mindset_ ku juga berubah, sekarang aku tak suka menjadi menonjol di kelas dan memiliki teman sekelompok saja. Aku ingin berteman dengan semuanya, dan tidak ada kata _gank _lagi di kamusku.

Di tahun kedua SMP, aku berpisah kelas dengan semua mantan teman sekelompokku. Tapi mungkin karena memang sudah takdir, aku tetap sekelas dengan Naruto selama sisa kehidupanku di SMP Konoha. Tapi Naruto juga pisah kelas dengan sahabatnya, Kiba.

Ah, ya, Inuzuka Kiba. Aku kembali ingat, tak lama setelah pengkhianatan itu, Kiba jadi sering menghiburku dengan menjahiliku, menggantikan Naruto. Mungkin ia kasihan padaku. Tapi nyatanya tidak juga, ketika tiba-tiba ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Berkata bahwa telah lama ia memendam rasa, bahkan ia sempat bertanya apakah aku masih menyukai Naruto atau tidak. Dengan halus kutolak ia, karena aku sadar, sejak awal, diriku memang belum siap berpacaran dengan siapapun, termasuk Naruto. Dan kukatakan pada Kiba aku masih memiliki rasa terhadap Naruto. Belakangan kuketahui ternyata hubungan mereka juga merenggang.

Selama tahun kedua, kulalui hariku yang baru di kelas itu, menjalin pertemanan dengan sesama. Berjuang agar dapat nilai sekolah yang lebih baik.

Di awal semester, aku dan Naruto sama-sama menjauh, ia pun juga berubah. Bersikap lebih dewasa, mungkin. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak ingin terus dalam kondisi seperti itu, aku sudah memaafkannya, aku juga sudah lupa tentang insiden itu.

Syukurlah, hubunganku akhirnya bisa kembali seperti awal dengannya, apalagi setelah tahu aku dan dia sama-sama menyukai permainan _game Playstation, _berjudul _Harvest Moon_. Kami sering bertukar informasi untuk menamatkan _game_ itu. Sejak itu pulalah, secuil harapan kembali muncul di hatiku.

Hingga kembali, pupus sudah harapanku ketika kuketahui ia telah memiliki kekasih seorang adik kelas, bernama Shion. Itu terjadi di tahun terakhirku. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, bahwa mungkin aku memang bukan tipe kekasih idamannya yang romantis. Kutepis perlahan rasa sukaku padanya. Sempat akhirnya rasa itu hilang padanya, dan beralih pada orang lain, tapi tetap saja, rasa keingintahuanku padanya masih tetap ada. Apalagi, kini aku semakin dekat dengannya—sebagai teman.

"Kau ingin lanjut ke SMA mana, Sakura?" tanyanya padaku saat istirahat sebelum pelajaran tambahan dimulai.

"Aku ingin sekali lanjut ke SMA Konoha," jawabku cepat. Sekolah itu terkenal bagus dan unggulan, dan ada ekstrakulikuler khusus yang ingin kumasuki di sana.

"Wah, sama dong, aku juga ingin masuk ke sana. Dekat dengan rumahku soalnya."

Belajar bersama, saling bertanya jika tidak mengerti, dan saling menyemangati. Hal itulah yang kami lakukan sebelum akhirnya berhasil lulus dari SMP itu.

Sangat disayangkan, akhirnya aku tidak dapat masuk SMA Konoha, sementara ia berhasil mausuk ke sana. Saking kecewanya sampai-sampai aku menangis pada kedua orang tuaku, memang aku sangat ingin bisa masuk SMA itu. Sudah belajar, tapi tetap saja nilaiku tidak lolos. Beruntungnya si Naruto. Dan inilah saatnya untuk berpisah dengannya.

.

.

-Omoide no Hako-

.

.

'_Menyenangkan sekali ya,yang sekolah di SMA Konoha -,- '_

'_Ha ha, tentu saja :p!'_

Aku mengembungkan pipiku cemberut menatap layar. Saat ini, aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Naruto lewat media sosial internet. Sejak kelulusan, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku hanya bisa melihat kegiatannya saja dari akun _Facebook _nya, dan kalau kebetulan ia sedang _online_, barulah sesekali kami _chatting, _mengobrol hal yang biasa sambil bernostalgia, seperti saat ini.

'_Kau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa, Naruto?'_

'_Aku tidak ikut apa-apa.'_

'_Sama!'_

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu, aku mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Dan tepat saat itu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa diadakan acara reuni besar sekolah SMP Konoha dalam waktu dekat. Tentu aku senang dan merasa tertarik, mungkin saja di sana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Di hari H, sempat kuragu, pasalnya tidak ada temanku yang bisa datang bersama ke sana. Akhirnya aku tetap datang sendiri. Dan sangat disayangkan, sepertinya Naruto tidak ikut acara reuni itu, karena aku tidak menemukannya di sana, tapi malah Kiba yang kutemui. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan, kami hanya bersalaman dan bertukar kabar.

.

.

Suatu saat aku sedang berjalan pulang dari suatu acara. Dan aku lebih memilih mampir ke _conveient store_ di pinggir jalan raya sebelum pulang. Saat hendak menyeberang, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pemuda mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan terbilang lumayan. Yang kukenali adalah, rambut _blonde_ nya. Dan benar saja, dia Uzumaki Naruto.

Belum sempat aku memanggil namanya, ia sudah jauh membelakangiku, dan terus melaju menjauh dengan motor _Satria_ hitamnya. Mungkin ia tidak menyadariku di sini, di tempat ramai ini. Tapi aku menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendu, mengenang lagi masa lalu. Sambil menyeberang ku berharap semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, dengan saling bertegur sapa.

Tapi rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Tak lama setelah pertemuan satu pihak itu, waktu mendekati akhir tahun.

Dini hari di awal tahun baru, suara terompet dan kembang api yang mendominasi terdengar hingga kamarku. Ya, aku tidak ikut merayakannya seperti orang lain. Yang kulakukan hanya berkutat pada layar _laptop _ku, sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Kemudian memilih untuk membuka akun _Twitter_, di mana tepat saat kulihat _Timeline_, teman-teman SMP ku memberitahukan kabar yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

Naruto kecelakaan saat menaiki motor di malam tahun baru. Ia tidak selamat.

Detik itu juga, yang kulakukan hanya termenung tak percaya, dadaku bergemuruh, bagaikan masuk dalam sebuah lubang hitam bernama mimpi buruk. Ku cek kembali _timeline_ semua teman-teman SMP ku dan kembali membuatku terkejut luar biasa, hampir semua membenarkannya.

Ia telah tiada.

Entahlah aku pun tidak mengerti, tapi kini tidak ada satupun air mataku yang keluar untuknya. Hanya diam, merenung masa-masa kebersamaanku dengannya. Inilah saatnya untuk benar-benar berpisah denganya, selamanya.

.

.

Kala ketika kau jatuh cinta, dan bila cinta itu tak lagi berpihak padamu, kau pasti bersedih dan patah hati. Tetapi bersyukurlah, karena setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat cinta itu bahagia meskipun bukan bersamamu.

Tetapi bila cinta telah pergi dan takkan kembali, dan kau takkan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Maka hidupmu selanjutnya takkan pernah sama lagi, selamanya.

Ia adalah kekasih pertamaku, dan satu-satunya mantan kekasihku hingga kini. Kenangan ini pernah terlupa, tapi semua tentangnya kini, muncul kembali ke atas permukaan. Ini bukan kisah bahagia, bukan juga kisah yang menyedihkan. Bagiku, ini hanya sebuah kenangan. Kenanganku yang berharga, yang kusimpan di sebuah kotak kenangan dalam hatiku. Sebagai pelajaran, dalam kehidupanku.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Ceritaku tentang seseorang yang penting dan berharga bagiku, berakhir sampai di sini.

.

.

.

-Oshimai-

.

.

a/n super panjang:

selesai juga, ini fict tercepat yang pernah kubuat

Ukh, jujur saja menulis ini membuatku benci dengan diriku yang dulu, mendeskripsikan rasa yang pernah dialami dalam cerita itu cukup bikin mual juga yaa, terlalu banyak kata "aku" nya juga.. maklumi saja deh, _this all __is really happened!_ mungkin hanya kata2 nya yang terlalu dilebihkan, lebay sampai muak rasanya *huekk* *kelewat dramatisasi*

cuma bisa berharap semoga fict gaje bin mual ini bisa menghibur teman-teman readers semua, dan TERIMA KASIH mau mampir, jikalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak di bawah ini ya,...

kritik/saran bentuk apapun akan ku trima, butuh konkrit juga...

salam hangat, sehangat bunga matahari,

-Himawari No AzukaYuri-


End file.
